Bailar
by princesserenity96
Summary: Uraraka & Bakugou get sent on a mission together in spain, things get muy calliete.


"Stop stepping on my fucking toes, you two-left feet."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think that I would have to put salsa dancing on my hero resume."

If you'd ask Bakugou to dance to help crime, he would have fucking laughed in your face and never looked back.

Now, out of all missions he could have possible been assigned to, here he was, stuck in the middle of a dance competition with none other than Uravity, the zero-g quirk hero.

The day they were assigned to this wild case, they fought it hard. She didn't want to dance, he didn't want to be assigned to some girly mission. Yet, at their agencies, it was decided for them, whether they wanted to or not. They needed each of their quirks to take down these villains, who just so happened to be the world's most elite group of mafia men-who also run major dance competitions overseas.

Uraraka knew her old classmate would be her dance partner on this mission, so she forced him to come to dance rehearsals before they came to compete. Sadly, it worked for him more than her, as she could barely make it pass one eight-count. Bakugou's feet were so in-tuned with the music, you'd think he was an actual professional. She envied the way he moved so gracefully on the floor, and if she was honest with herself, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. The way he held her so close, and in rhythm, she could barely keep her knees from buckling.

"Hear the counts, round face." Bakugou snaps her out of her trance.

"Huh?" as he swirls her, and they return back to one.

"Hear the counts, jesus fucking christ. You were the one who wanted to take the classes, try to remember a thing or two."

"Sorry, just keep leading me, ok? I promise I'll get it down." He huffed, and led with his right foot. She finally followed, and they have become synchronized. He slid his hand down her back, making her tingle in all places. He pressed his abdomen against her's, and stare into her chocolate-colored eyes. He knew that it was wrong of him to feel these emotions towards his best friend's girlfriend, but he couldn't help the blood rush down below his slacks.

He spinned her to avoid looking into her for a moment, to catch his breath and readjust his mindset. He scanned the room, and found the men in suits staring directly at him and Uraraka. His jaw tightened, reading the room, and trying to assess the situation.

"Three men at four o'clock on the balcony. There's fifteen civilians on the dance floor, and I want to guess about six dozen out watching us." Uraraka stated flatly. Bakugou whips his head back towards her, and sees the observation and determination in her face. "Bakugou, I need to do something dumb."

He snorts. "I'm not your little boyfriend. I'm not going to break my bones for you."

She's taken aback, but let's the insult roll off her back. "Good things you're not my boyfriend then. You're my partner."

He stayed silent for a moment, and then dipped her. "Fine. What do you suggest?"

"Kiss me."

"What?" Bakugou as only a moment to react, when suddenly lips plant on his.

The eyes watching them, turned away, back to socializing with one another, and Uraraka released her lips, still leaving Bakugou in a pure state of what-the-fuck.

"Now, lift me, and I'm going to use my quirk to get up there. Shit might break loose, so stay down here, and use your quirk as a flashy distraction to get off the floor."

"Like a smoke screen?"

"Exactly." Uraraka smiled victoriously. Bakugou grinned, ready to do some actual damage now. "Ready?"

"I was born ready, pink cheeks."

He lifted her waist, she activated her quirk on herself, and lifted towards the balcony the men were at. She had the sneak-attack advantage from behind, and managed to concuss all four men. She gave Bakugou the all clear to continue with the operation. He smirked and at the end of the final beat, he did a dramatic exit with his explosive palms, not enough to make a room shake, but just enough for the audience to be amazed in his disappearance.

He cautiously climbed the emergency stairwell, being as quiet as possible. He reach the level he believed Uraraka landed on, and pressed his ear against the door. It was awfully quiet. His stomach churned at the thought of a lifeless Uraraka laying in a pool of her own blood.

What would he tell his best friend?

What would he tell himself, if it was too late to actually spoke what he felt?

He barge open the door, and let sparks fly off his nitroglycerin-filled palms.

There she was. Knocking out the last criminal, with a huge smirk on her face.

"Took you long enough."

"Tch." Pissed that he didn't get to do any real action, he sees one guy on the ground slowly start to make an escape. Bakugou kicks him, and he stops moving. Bakugou looks up from the poor-excuse for a criminal, and sees a vault. He kicks the guy again. "Dipshit, what's in there?" The guy remains silent. Bakugou's hands start to crackle. "I'm not going to ask again, what is in there?"

"It's the supply. Please, I don't want to die."

"Lucky for you, you're not dying tonight, you get to go to prison first." Bakugou blasted the vault opened, and sure enough, there was enough kilos to smuggle in a lifetime.

/

Being a hero has its perks. When the company sends you on missions, the airfare experience is the best part. The flight from Barcelona to Tokyo was not a short flight to say the least, but at least Bakugou was sitting in first class, sipping a whisky, and soaking in all the glory of business class. Uraraka on the other hand stuck with water, and read the in-flight magazines. She didn't know how to fit in this class. No matter how much money she makes, she always directly gave a good chunk back to her parents. She didn't need materialistic things, and certainly doesn't know how she would react with alcohol in air.

"Loosen up, pink cheeks. We did good." Bakugou noted. Uraraka relaxed her shoulders, and glared at him. "Happy?"

"You have a quirk that lets you float, yet you don't know how to let fucking go."

"Just because this is on the company's tab, doesn't mean I like spending other people's money."

"You're so uptight, I don't think deku is fucking you enough to let that tension go."

Uraraka starts to blush, hard. "What Izuku and I do is none of your business. I don't know why you like to bring him up constantly."

"So you guys haven't fucked yet?"

"No! I mean, yes! But not that is concerns you." Uraraka huffed, and continues to turn red, any minute now she could accidently activate her quirk on herself and that would be an experience on a plane. Bakugou grinned, she continued to glare. "Remind me to beg harder to never be sent on another mission with you."

"I don't know, I think we make a better good team."

"You're a pretty good partner. And I don't mean in combat." It was Bakugou's turn to get flustered, and she felt proud of herself.

She could get use to him being around.


End file.
